


That Time

by shakespearedidnothavecumsh0ts (loginhasbeentaken)



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Domestic Fluff, Erik is a Sweetheart, Erik is a bae, F/M, Like- your boyfriend will never, Period Cramps should be a trigger warning, Setting the bar impossibly high, Which is why I am single
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-03-28 11:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13902807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loginhasbeentaken/pseuds/shakespearedidnothavecumsh0ts
Summary: "What's wrong?""Everything hurts," she spoke, on the verge of tears. "I wanna puke.""Hmmm.... That time huh?" He sighed petting her hair.





	That Time

**Author's Note:**

> I HONESTLY forgot about this. I started writing it March 8th. It would have been deleted! ANYWAY here it is.

 

* * *

Erik knocked on Shuri's front door, finding it strange that she'd yet to respond to any of his texts. He'd wracked his brain trying to figure what he could have possibly down wrong to upset her, but nothing came to mind. Though- nothing rarely did. Still, she wouldn't ignore him completely, passive aggressive answers were more her thing, needless to say- he was worried.

When she didn't answer, he got even more worried and opened the door using the key she kept hidden in the hollowed out outlet for the doorbell.

"Shuri? You home?"

There was a loud groan from the bedroom and he walked down there, not knowing what to expect.

"Hey Princess, you good?" He asked taking a look at her.

"No," she whined.

"What's wrong?"

"Everything hurts," she spoke, on the verge of tears. "I wanna puke."

"Hmmm.... That time huh?" He sighed petting her hair.

Shuri nodded slowly.

"Take your meds yet?"

She shook her head.

"Yup, that explains that."

"They're far."

"I'll make you some tea and-"

"Iced coffee?"

"You know caffeine makes it worse. I'll bring you some tea and something to eat. Then you can get your meds."

"Erik...." She whined.

"Yea don't fucking Erik me Princess. I'm not giving you coffee to make it worse."

Shuri pouted and crossed her arms at his response.

"Don't gimme that face. I'm tryna help here," Erik scoffed gripping her chin.

"You suck."

"I know," he smiled placing a kiss to her lips and walking out.

* * *

After taking her meds, Shuri had fallen asleep so Erik sat on her bed, finishing up a few of the sketches he'd been working on. At least that had been the plan, had he not stopped halfway through and started drawing his sleeping girlfriend instead. Now was the only time he really could, when she wasn't able to ruin the picture purposefully. She hated sitting still and she also hated his intent gaze on her. Like this- he could properly admire her beauty.

"You're staring," Shuri whined as she finally woke up, her eyes still squeezed shut.

"Admiring the wondrous works of God is all."

"Fucking cheesy," she scoffed smacking him with a pillow and turning her back to him.

"Nonono, turn around. I'm not finished yet."

"Take a picture, it'll last longer."

"I'm tryna draw one."

"Eriiikkkk," she whined.

"Yes we've established that's my new name now turn around Princess."

"I hate being drawn."

"You hate having beauty captured and immortalised?"

"I don't feel beautiful right now asshole!"

"Ooh, that's a fault of mine huh. Sorry Princess, I think you're the most beautiful-"

"Don't patronise me, I'll throw up on you."

"More tea?"

"I hate tea."

"That's a yes then. Sit tight."

Shuri drank the tea with a grimace, the ginger stinging her throat, she must have looked ridiculous she thought, glaring at Erik over the lid of the cup. But it'd helped with her urge to empty the contents of her stomach so that was good.

"Better?" He'd asked from his seat across the room.

"Hmm," she nodded, cracking a small smile.

"Back still hurt?"

"Like hell," she groaned.

"Lie down, I'll give you a massage."

"I know what goes through your mind whenever you give me a massage."

"That I like my hands on your body?"

"You have very wandering hands."

"But you always feel better afterwards don't you?"

"I do," she sighed.

"Good. Lie on your stomach."

Shuri scoffed and cooperated. Lying on her stomach and resting her head on her arms.

"How's this?" Erik asked as he slid his hands under her shirt and massaged small circles into her lower back.

"It's good," she sighed in response.

"How about now?" Erik asked, now kissing her nape as he continued massaging her.

"Erik," Shuri whined. "Stop it."

"Nah, this makes you feel better so how about I run you a bath and afterwards-"

"We're not having shower sex again," Shuri protested remembering the travesty that was their first and last experience.

"Oh come on, we only fell because your extra ass didn't trust me enough," he scoffed.

"There was literally no way that was going to work. But I'll accept the bath. I'll even let you join me."

"I'll go run it," Erik grinned placing a kiss to Shuri's temple and walking into the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know if you want more.


End file.
